winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 123/Cinélume Script
Power Play Intro/Recap Narrator: Alfea has been turned into a military camp and Red Fountain has been defeated. Challenging the Trix in their own territory at Cloud Tower was a failure, the plan didn't work. But thanks to Riven's help, the situation didn't turn into a tragedy. Scene: Hallway Knut: It's this way. Wait here. *Knut opens a secret way* Knut: This way. Bloom: Hey, this is the Trix's room. Knut, why did you bring us here? Stella: He wanted us to see a good example of bad decorating. Knut: From here, we have access to the castle. Bloom: The corridor is heavily guarded! Knut: Getting out of this room is not a problem. I've learned to move about the castle without being noticed. First, we need to go down a couple of stories. The tunnel leading us down is through there. Sky: I don't know, looks like a regular mirror to me. Brandon: You've got a keen eye, Sky. Knut: You've got to trust me. I'm with you, not the witches! Come on, we've no time to waste! Riven: Hey, ladies first, Brandon. Brandon: And children next. Right, Riven? Sky: Let us go first. It could be dangerous in there. Brandon: I'm right behind you. *Knut opens the mirror and Sky and Bloom and then the others enter. Knut is the last one to get in* Scene: Griffin's Office Icy: No! Those sneaks! I knew they'd try something! Sisters, we have guests. Bloom is prowling about our secret corridors and she's not alone. Darcy: How did she get here? Icy: Knut is with her. Darcy: Urgg!! That traitor! Icy: Oh, relax, Darcy. This is the first good thing he's ever done for us. We have the Dragon's power. Nothing can stop us. They're just pesky little gnats. So we'll swat them. Scene: Alfea Musa: I still can't get over what's happening. I mean, this should have been a normal school year. Instead, we're involved in a major crisis, and we've got to save Alfea and the Magic Dimension. Tecna: Look at it this way. This experience is teaching us so much more than schoolbook stuff. We're part of historic events. We've had to come up with spells that could never be reproduced, Musa. We get to fight alongside the most powerful wizards and fairies in the Dimension. Fairy #1: You find all that thrilling, don't you? Well, I don't like it at all. This whole thing scares me! I'd rather be safe at home with my parents. Fairy #2: I know what you mean. I'm upset too. I can't stand the thought of being a prisoner here, in the middle of nowhere, far away from everyone I know. Fairy #1: How I wish all this was just a bad dream. Flora: Well, it's true, these are difficult times, but we must resist and trust that we will win in the end. Musa: Flora's right. We're like, a big orchestra. And each one of us has an important part to play. Even Kiko and Pepe are ready for action. See how ready they look? Each one of us is absolutely essential if we're gonna save Magix. Just think of what Bloom and Stella are going through right now. They're at the heart of enemy territory, and Bloom doesn't have any powers! Even so, I'm sure they'll be all right. Fairy #1: Musa's right, we can't allow this to go on. Flora: That's the spirit! Musa: I say we teach those witches a lesson they won't soon forget. Flora: Yeah, they think they can just wipe out all the good in the world and set up a realm of evil. Tecna: But they are so wrong! *The girls cheer* Tecna: Uh-oh. It's my pager. Flora: It's from Timmy? Tecna: Uh... yes. Timmy and I are, um... we're analyzing some data... We're developing a new early warning system. You know, to spot attackers? Later! Musa: I've never seen her so... so... Flora: So normal. Me either! Scene: Ship Timmy: Let's compare the data. And then we'll see if our hypothesis makes sense. If all the numbers are correct, only sub-spacial interference could delay the wave energy transmission. But the percentages are so low that... Are you listening to me, Tecna? Tecna: Yes, of course, Timmy. You were talking about... um, low transmission rates, right? Timmy: Uh, yeah. All right, then, um... could you check the, uh, stability levels of the energy barrier for me, please? Tecna: Timmy. If only I could put logic aside for a while and let myself be swayed by emotion. After all, it can't be that bad. Scene: Secret Corridor Bloom: We've been walking for hours in these secret corridors and yet, it feels like we're getting absolutely nowhere. Everything looks exactly the same. Knut: Don't worry. We're almost there. Only a few small steps separate us from the Dragon Flame. See? Over there is where they hide all their secrets. Riven: Are you trying to make me homesick? Sky: I feel something is not quite right down here. No guards, no traps. Why are the Trix so sure of themselves? Brandon: All right, time to let out the prisoners. Stella: Yeah, but you be careful, okay? Brandon: Back soon. Sky: I'll join you guys in a minute. *Brandon leaves with Riven while Sky, Bloom, Stella and Knut head another direction* Scene: Room Stella: This is it, Bloom. Sky: You'll soon be the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension once again. Bloom: Is this it? My Dragon Flame. It can be mine again. I... I feel its heat. *The fire is frozen* Bloom: Huh? What's going on? Icy: Surprise! That's not your flame, Bloom. Your flame is out of your reach, deep in our entity. And you could never get it back. You lose, fairy. Darcy: See? We're stronger than you now, but you'll never be able to tell anyone. Icy: And do you know why you will never tell? Because Cloud Tower will be your grave! *A green energy hits the Trix by surprise* Griffin: Take that as a warning. You three deserve the worst kind of punishment for what you've done! Sky: Come on, Bloom. Let's go. Icy: So you managed to escape, Miss Griffin. Griffin: I just wanted to let you know that I'm still on my feet. We'll see you later, little missies. The final showdown will have to wait, I'm afraid. *Griffin uses her power* Icy: What do you think you're doing? *She creates layered barrier* Griffin: Let's hurry. The shield won't hold them back for long. *She locks the door with layers of barriers* Griffin: Follow me! We have to go up to Windswept Terrace. It's the only way out of the castle. Scene: Cloud Tower Witch #1: Take this cloak, Miss Griffin. Griffin: All right. Let's go. Witch #1: We're leaving the castle in the hands of those three witches? Griffin: My dear, there's nothing we can do against Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Stella: But Miss Griffin, if you leave them here, they could destroy Cloud Tower. Griffin: I'm well aware of that, Stella. Miss Faragonda had warned me against them, but I wasn't about to let myself be awed by three silly young students. That was a big mistake. The fact that Saladin, Faragonda and I managed to overpower their three ancestors way back when doesn't mean we're invincible. The truth is, we must always keep our eyes wide open. The world of magic can never be taken for granted. Scene: Room Icy: No! *She destroys the layered barrier* Stormy: Miss Griffin took us by surprise. Darcy: We're stuck. It won't be easy to get out of here. Icy: What? You think a little granite is gonna stop us? We've got to catch them before they make their getaway. Move aside, sisters. *She uses her power* Stormy: It barely made a dent. At this rate it'll take us forever. Icy: What are you waiting for? Help me out! We'll let the Creatures of the Dark deal with Bloom and her friends. *The three of them combine powers* Scene: Windswept Terrace Griffin: I'll conjure up a dimensional portal to Alfea. Everybody gather round. And try to stay as close as possible to one another. *She creates a portal. Most of witches have been transmitting to Alfea* Griffin: We've got to do this quickly! The Creatures of the Dark are coming. Hurry up! Enter the portal! Sky: Miss Griffin, we could throw them off the scent by creating some kind of distraction. If only I had my Wind Rider! *She creates one for him* Griffin: Isn't this better? A Space Spider 4000! Bloom: No, Sky, don't do it! It's too risky. Sky: I'm willing to take risks if it's to help my friends, and no one is going to stand in my way. Bloom: All right. Then I'm going with you. *Sky and Bloom drive the Army away* Riven: Good luck! Stella: I'll be thinking of you, Bloom! *Griffin closes the portal. Sky and Bloom deal with the Army* Scene: Gloomy Woods Forest Sky: We shouldn't be too far from Alfea now, Bloom. There're something in our way! *More creatures appear* Bloom: Yuck! Go away! Sky! They're all over me! Do something, please! Sky: A sudden acceleration might make them lose their grip. Hang on tight, Bloom! *Lightnings constantly hit the road* Bloom: Sky, what's going on? Sky: I don't know, I don't understand! Bloom: Oh, no! We've been hit! Sky: That was close. Are you all right? Bloom: Uh-huh. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Griffin and Faragonda united against a common enemy. They will have to stay together to fight the Trix, who are more powerful than ever. What will happen to Bloom and Sky? What will happen to Bloom and Sky? Alfea is in real danger. Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts